


Just Ask

by AquosEvolved, Man_Without_A_Plan



Series: In Another Time and Place [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Matchmaking, Mild Language, Twin Corrin AU, Twin Corrins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/pseuds/AquosEvolved, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Without_A_Plan/pseuds/Man_Without_A_Plan
Summary: Sometimes you just need be blunt about your feelings and ask for that date.





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp I'm only 3 fics in and already doing a High School AU. Blame AquosEvolved--this story was his idea. At least it's a Twin Corrin AU, and those are fun.
> 
> The characters are all 16 or something I don't know.
> 
> -MWAP
> 
>  
> 
> How dare you throw me under the bus like this? 
> 
> I cannot believe how heavily I contributed to the makings of one of my least favorite AU types of all time. I feel the need to wash myself.
> 
> -AE

     Kamui Hydrain disgruntledly slurped up her Oreo shake.

 

     Her idiot twin brother and Silas had just won their high school volleyball match, so the team had driven down to Gaius's Sweetshack for some celebratory desert. Kamui had been spectating the game to support Silas (and her brother, to a lesser extent) and decided to tag along for the celebration. However, what should have been a nice get-together was being ruined by the male duo complaining about Coach Hans. Again.

 

     Kamui was getting increasingly frustrated as she regarded the boys across from her. Not only did she not care to hear their bitching (the guys should have been reveling in their victory), but she hadn’t been able to talk to Silas at all. Kamui barely had any chances to be with him normally since Corrin had a brotime monopoly, so spending their evening like this was not at all desirable or enjoyable.

 

     Silas groaned at an unnecessarily high volume. “I almost screwed up my leg diving for the ball like that! And what did that crazy old man tell me after the game? ‘Not fast enough.’”

 

     Corrin slammed down his glass of Coke. “Oh, I know! He hardly even reacted when I spike the ball towards the end there. Though it wasn’t his reaction I cared about.” He turned to look out the window next to their booth. “I wonder if Azura noticed me look right at her before I made the final shot… I gave that spike my all because she was watching.”

 

    Kamui rolled her eyes. “Oh gods, not this again.”

 

    Silas just laughed. “Seriously, dude. You’d better just suck it up and ask her out soon or else somebody will beat ya to it.”

 

    “Yeah, I should.” Corrin then did a double take and turned to Silas. “Wait, what?”

 

     Kamui quickly realized something: this was an opportunity. If she played her cards right, she could get some alone time with Silas.

 

     Kamui leaned on the table and pointed her spoon at her brother. “Haven’t you seen that foreign exchange student talking to her? Laslow, I think? He’s totally trying to get her to go out with him.”

 

     Corrin turned and stared at her wide-eyed. “What, Laslow? As if Azura would ever go out with a flirt like that!”

 

     Kamui returned her brother’s stare. “He makes tea. He dances. I hear he’s actually pretty shy and nice despite being a blowhard. He might even be able to sing. Azura will break down and go out with him.”

 

     Corrin just sat in silence. Kamui leaned back into the booth seat.

 

     “You’ve been crushing on Azura for _years_ , Cornhead, and I know she’s been holding out for you to say something. Stop moping and stalling and just ask her out.”

 

     She rummaged through her purse and pulled out her phone. “I’m going to send you her number and you’re going to call her. _Now_.” She tapped her screen a few times and sent the contact info. “You’re not avoiding this, Corrin. I expect you to go outside and have the conversation that should have happened forever ago.”

 

     “But…”

 

     “I’ll kick _your_ butt if you keep putting this off!”

 

     Corrin grumbled something before scooting over and out of the booth, sheepishly skulking out the front door to have his phone call.

 

     After he was out of earshot and definitely out of the diner, Kamui sighed and turned to Silas. While she gave him a neutral look, Silas had a knowing smile on his face.

 

     He leaned forward with his elbows the table and cupped his face in his hands. “So, Kamui, do you practice what you preach?”

 

     It was Kamui’s turn to stare wide-eyed, but her expression was also accompanied by a blush. “I-I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

 

     “Yes you do. How you linger a bit with our hello hugs. How you try to not stare at me whenever I come over to swim or we go to the beach. How you ‘accidentally’ lean on me when you nap during our longer bus trips. How you convinced your brother to leave our table so we could be alone.”

 

     As Silas listed off her offenses, Kamui shrank and shrank into the confines of her seat until she was slouching heavily.

 

    “You know, your little sister is far more subtle with her crush on me, and she’s twelve. Well, at least more subtle relative to being a Hydrain.”

 

     Silas straightened himself and took a sip of his water. "So why haven't you told me? Hypocrisy doesn't suit you."

 

     Kamui hoisted herself back up, but she refused to face Silas. She instead elected to gaze out the window and sighed. "We've known each other forever, but recently you've mostly been hanging out with Corrin. I didn't want to spring this on you when we haven't had much alone time." She grabbed her depleted shake and stared down into the abyss of vanilla and chocolate. "I didn't want to risk going too fast and ruining our friendship."

 

     Kamui felt Silas's arm on her shoulder. "Nothing would have been ruined. Because. Um. I've been kind of avoiding you for similar reasons." She rotated around back to face him. "Ever since we started middle school, I've slowly realized that I really,  _really_ like you. A lot. Way more than just a friend. And I've been too embarrassed to act on it."

 

     Silas chuckled nervously. "Then you decide to give Corrin that little pep talk, and it got through to me. So... I guess here we are."

 

     They proceed to just sit there in agonizing silence for what felt like three eternities, but was more than likely just a minute.

 

     Kamui eventually decided to take her own advice. She got up (or at least as up as the booth would allow), switched sides on the table, and sat next to Silas. She sheepishly laid a hand on his shoulder this time while looking at his hands on the table. "So. Next Friday. Charlotte's Nohrian Cuisine. Corrin isn't going to be there. Just you and me. You're cool with that, right?"

 

     "Yeah, I'm cool with that." More awkward silence. "Um. Wanna lean on my shoulder?"

 

     Kamui didn't bother responding, instead just slumping against her new boyfriend. While the silence continued, it had become more comforting and natural.

 

     Then Corrin came back.

 

     "Hey guys, Azura said yes! We're going to dinner at Charlotte's next Friday. You were right, I should have done this  _ages_ ago!" Corrin then took in the sight of his twin cuddling with his best friend. "So... what's the story here?"

 

     Kamui, embarrassed at getting caught and absolutely done with her brother, elected to just grab Corrin's Coke and fling the contents onto her twin's face. She then stood up, snatched up her purse, and stormed out while muttering that she'd be in the car waiting for them.

 

     Corrin just stood there aghast while Silas succumbed to a laughing fit. "Did I interrupt something?"

 

     Silas eventually recovered and threw Corrin some napkins. "I'll tell you later, bro. It's technically a long story."

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of funny. We originally had them playing soccer instead of volleyball, switched to volleyball since I knew that somewhat better, and in the end it didn't really matter. Oh well.
> 
> -MWAP


End file.
